One Sweet Day
by EverythingHHH
Summary: Stephanie remembers her love, Paul, and wishes he was right there with her to comfort her of her pain.


**Hello everyone. I'm going to warn you that this is sad. I never wish or want for any of this to happen in real life. This is just fiction!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.**

One Sweet Day

 _Sorry, I never told you,_

 _All I wanted to say._

Stephanie was sat on the large window frame of the small lake house that she and Paul owned. They would always come here to escape the everyday stress of work and city life of Stamford. The girls loved it here as well because they could swim in the lake but Paul never approved. He always worried that the girls would get sick but he would cave when they gave him their puppy dog eyes. That's when he would just say that they could get medicine and a bunch of chicken noodle soup. She could imagine seeing all four of them by the lake getting ready to jump into the water. She could see Paul looking back at her, smiling.

She gazed at the tall trees that surrounded the beautiful lake right in front of their house. It was such a peaceful scenery to her and it healed the soul. The sudden chilly breeze rustled their fall-colored leaves and it hit her skin which caused her to tug at her sweater. She wished Paul was here to hold her close and keep her warm like he always did and hell, she wished she could hold him now.

 _Now it's too late to hold you._

 _Cause you've flown away, so far away…._

She could feel his arms around her right now, keeping her warm like she wished every day that he could do. She knew she was just imagining things though. He would be here if she hadn't argued with him that day over something so pointless and left. She figured he was flying in the company jet to a taping when she attempted to call him but there was no answer. Literally after hanging up, her phone rang and she immediately answered not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

 _Never had I imagined, living without your smile._

One call. One call and her entire life turned upside down. The police told her that the jet crashed and Paul didn't survive. He went as far as telling her that he suffered from severe burns all over his body. They asked her to come and make sure it was him and so she did. He was damn near unrecognizable and it made her sick. She had to run to the restroom and throw up.

She hasn't been the same since. She fell into such a deep depression that her mom had to take the girls to give her time to herself for a little while. Paul's parents were devastated that their son was no longer with them but they even tried to help her. For some reason, she felt responsible for everything that happened. If she hadn't yelled at him for something so stupid, he wouldn't have left so early on the day there was a severe storm. He'd still be here, probably sitting right next to her. She also blamed the pilot for going through with flying the jet during the storm but, he didn't make it either. She forgave him a long time ago.

God, she missed Paul with everything inside of her. She missed his smile, his laughter, his love. She also missed the little things like the way the corner of his eyes would wrinkle up when he'd smile or his thick beard that tickled her face when she kissed him. She missed looking into his hazel eyes that twinkled every time he looked at her.

 _Feelin' and knowing you hear me._

 _It keeps me alive. Alive._

She prayed to God every day to heal her pain and that Paul finds peace. She'll 'talk' to Paul every night when she's lying in the big bed all by herself. She'll just look up at the stars in the night sky and say that the girls miss him and love him and that she does too. When she's about to fall asleep she'll run her hand along the blankets on his side and his pillow that she holds to her chest every night because it soothes her to sleep.

 _And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven,_

 _Like so many friends we've lost along the way,_

 _And I know eventually we'll be together._

 _One Sweet Day._

 _Picture a little scene in Heaven._

As she sat there watching the dark clouds roll in from behind her covering the sky she wished that Paul would tell her or give her a sign that everything will be okay and that he forgives her for kicking him out of the house that day because the guilt was eating her alive. Also, that she's so sorry for what happened. She knew that he could hear her but she could go on for years apologizing. She needed something.

 _Darling, I never showed you._

 _Assumed you'd always be there._

 _I, I took your presence for granted._

 _But I always cared,_

 _And I miss the love we shared._

Suddenly, as she was looking down at the ground outside the window, she felt warmth cover her. She looked up and saw the sun's bright rays peeking through the dark clouds, covering the lake house. He was shining down on her from Heaven. She smiled knowing Paul definitely heard her and was telling her that everything was going to be just fine.

 _And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven,_

 _Like so many friends we've lost along the way,_

 _And I know eventually we'll be together._

 _One Sweet Day._

As she took in the comfort and warmth of the sun she whispered, "I love you baby, I'll see you again one sweet day."

 **Song: "One Sweet Day" by Mariah Carey & Boyz II Men**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review!**


End file.
